


Not What You Think

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Pillow Talk, Porn Watching, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is perusing porn when Hannibal comes into the study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Think

A shadow stretched into the study.

After a month of living together, Will should have known to listen more carefully. Hannibal moved with the quiet grace of a cat. 

The click of the iPad cover seemed especially loud. Will managed to replace a startled look with doe-eyed innocence.

“Hey.”

Hannibal smiled back. “Hey yourself.” 

Will scanned the usual comeback for a tell and found nothing. No surprise there.

“Going to do a little reading?” Will asked.

Hannibal was wearing dark blue pajama pants and a loose cabled sweater. The soles of his feet pink as petals on the ottoman. He glanced at the book beside him without picking it up. Instead, he guided Will’s eyes to the iPad. 

“I might. And you?” 

Will felt the pointed end of the question and tried to ignore the tightness in his throat. He was a grown man. He didn’t need to explain anything.

“Just about to go shower.”

As soon as he said it, he knew what was coming. He could already hear Hannibal savoring the syllables.

“I see.”

Will’s mental impersonation of Hannibal was getting better by the day. Nothing to be particularly proud about but beggars and choosers and all that. Small victories.

Still, he should have known better than to gloat, even inwardly. Hannibal was hard wired to detect even the slightest change in his expression.

The retort followed quickly in the form of Hannibal’s lips curving. 

“You won’t mind if I use the tablet then.”

Will’s mind flashed through the history file. There was no way he could deny it. And Hannibal had one of those I-can-wait-all-day looks. Sighing, he passed the evidence over.

The reaction was decidedly not what he expected. Hannibal’s face was unreadable. Will couldn’t decide whether he was relieved or angry. The latter made no sense and yet there he was. Blanching at the bitter taste in his mouth.

He felt _judged_. Unworthy of even an explanation as to the charges against him.

It took all his restraint to stay quiet.

Excusing himself for his shower, the harsh words came out with a rough scrub of his skin. A cloud of steam followed him into the bedroom. 

An hour ticked past. No sliver of light crept over the bed. 

His stomach twisted with righteous indignation. He might have thrown off the covers and marched back to the study. That’s what he told himself when the door finally opened. 

Will’s desire to shout fell from a great height to its death. He didn’t even want to talk. 

Hannibal either didn’t notice or was a hell of a job ignoring the way Will stiffened when he climbed into bed.

Will felt warm breath on his neck, the steady rhythm of Hannibal’s heart. He closed his mind to it. 

Will Graham knew how to build a wall. This one was solid. Or so he thought until Hannibal curled around him and pressed a kiss to his head. 

The anger showed itself in an ugly flash and then fled like a spirit leaving his body. He felt small. 

Will didn’t know what he was going to say when he rolled over. The answer wasn’t in Hannibal’s eyes either. A breath caught in his throat as he stared through the dark.

“Sorry I left without saying good night.”

It was if Hannibal knew just what he needed. Will breathed into the kiss. Feeling absolved. 

“I just - ”

“You thought I disapproved.”

He didn’t mean to press. “Did you?”

Fondness warmed Hannibal’s face. Will didn’t need to see it. He could hear it. He could feel it.

“Have I ever struck you as a prude, Will?”

A memory of Hannibal in a decidedly non-prudish moment twisted Will’s legs. He could still feel Hannibal’s mouth and nails digging into his thighs. A breath shivered through him. 

Now he could feel Hannibal’s smile on his skin.

“I’ll take that as a no.” 

Will’s head fell back as Hannibal pressed languid kisses all along his throat. His fingers raked through Hannibal’s hair.

“What excites you need not excite me.” 

Will heard the words far behind the swirl of blood in his head. His hips lifted against solid weight as Hannibal moved lower. The ability to speak slipped farther away by the second.

“It’s not that … not only …”

Hannibal’s breath tickled his stomach. 

“Mm. What then?”

Will gathered the sheets in his palms. The words spilling out.

“I just want … I just want to know more. I don’t have …”

He groaned as Hannibal’s hand slipped into the leg of his boxers.

“You don’t have experience.”

“Yes,” Will breathed, lifting into the touch.

“ _My_ experience.” 

Shivering, Will’s head rolled back. 

“Yes.”

Hannibal crawled up beside him. Will settled into his arms, a deep breath slowing his racing heart. A hand stroked Hannibal’s chest. Feeling like he was home. 

“I’m sorry.” 

A nudge brought their lips together. Will kissed back. He could hear the words perched on Hannibal’s tongue.

“Never say you’re sorry for being you. I wouldn’t want you any other way.” 

Hannibal’s weight shifted down as he pulled Will on top. Easing him into place, Hannibal rolled his hips.

“Just think of all the things we can discover together.”

There was an earnestness in Will’s kiss. “I just wish I was your first something.”

“Will …” 

Will trembled at the emotion in Hannibal’s voice. Feeling their hearts beat together.

Capturing his face, Hannibal breathed in Will’s presence. His sweetness. He brought his lips close. In awe of the truth of what he was about to say. 

Whispering, “You’re my first everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp).


End file.
